En el fin del mundo
by SasuInoLovers
Summary: "—Te dije que regresaría a ti... Que te encontraría aún en el fin del mundo" SasuIno.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen.**

**oOo**

* * *

**.**

**En el fin del mundo**

**oOo**

* * *

_El sol caía cálido y brillante sobre la piel blanca y luminosa; el vestido blanco se mecía con la brisa, igual que el largo cabello dorado, cuyas hebras relucientes danzaban, juguetonas, con el viento, igual que las flores que la rodeaban. Todo sobre esa joven era tan perfecto y sublime que parecía irreal, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía como si fuera una especie de invitación, como si la chica estuviera llamándolo, pidiéndole que permaneciera en ese lugar seguro, con ella. Y Sasuke sintió que quería hacerlo, que quería quedarse allí, entre las flores, observándola para siempre, donde nada podía lastimarlo. Sin embargo, de la nada aquel mundo idílico desapareció frente a sus ojos_.

La alarma del reloj hizo que Sasuke despertara de inmediato, olvidando las imágenes de su sueño como pasaba cada mañana al abrir los ojos, haciendo que estas, una vez más, desaparecieran en la bruma de su mente.

Sasuke parpadeó para acostumbrar sus pupilas a la primera luz del día; el sol estaba a punto de salir en el horizonte, y los primeros destellos de claridad se hicieron presentes solo segundos después, anunciando otro día caluroso. Apenas era el inicio del verano, pero con cada nuevo día no solo la temperatura aumentaba, sino también la preocupación de Sasuke, pues sabía que ya no podría resistir otro invierno en la ciudad, o al menos en los escombros que aún quedaban de ella. Sus provisiones no serían suficientes para soportar el frío y la hambruna de los meses fríos, y aunque había estado evitando el problema, no podía dejar que el tiempo siguiera pasando sin hacer nada. Debía encontrar una solución antes de que todo se cubriera de nieve; y después, solo seguir sobreviviendo por su cuenta, igual que lo había hecho durante todo ese tiempo.

Hacía años que todos se habían ido; después de la Gran Infección, la población había diezmado de tal manera que los pocos supervivientes habían huido lo más pronto posible en busca de zonas seguras. Y los pocos civiles y soldados que habían permanecido en la región protegiéndose de la guerra habían perecido finalmente a la segunda ola del virus, meses después del final de la misma, hasta que solo él quedó en pie, solo en una ciudad completamente infectada.

Sasuke odiaba hacerlo, pero todavía podía recordar cómo eran los días antes de que el mundo como lo conocía se derrumbara; tenía apenas quince años cuando aquel virus apareció, asesinando a casi la mitad de la población mundial en cuestión de semanas. Después de eso, los militares entraron a su escuela y sacaron a todos los alumnos varones para enlistarlos bajo la ley marcial debido a la gran pérdida de soldados y policías por el virus. Alguien debía contener a las masas y mantener las distintas zonas de cuarentena seguras, así que era una cuestión de honor servir a su país. Sin embargo, lo que nadie esperaba al dejar ir a sus hijos fue que estallara la guerra por los pocos recursos que no habían sido contaminados por el virus. Y en un parpadeo todo el mundo estuvo sumido en la destrucción; millones de vidas perdidas, miles de soldados muertos, reduciéndose de tal manera hasta que solo él quedó con vida, en una ciudad fría y desolada que se negaba a abandonar.

Que él, además de sobrevivir al campo de batalla, fuera uno de los pocos afortunados inmunes al virus, había sido casualidad.

Suspirando mientras se preparaba mentalmente para iniciar otro día, el soldado se levantó de su improvisada cama de un salto; hizo sus ejercicios matutinos con flexiones y barras, se puso la ropa menos sucia que encontró y se terminó el último paquete de galletas saladas como desayuno, haciendo una mueca mientras tragaba una barra de chocolate de a pequeños mordiscos. Nunca había sido fanático de las cosas dulces, pero el azúcar era una fuente necesaria de energía para poder afrontar otro largo día. Después de ese rápido desayuno, Sasuke se puso las botas, preparó sus armas y su vehículo, así como una pequeña ración de provisiones en una mochila; las armas eran necesarias, porque aún en una ciudad vacía podían presentarse saqueadores, o los todavía más indeseados psicópatas que solo habían esperado un fin del mundo para salir de sus escondites. Pero, aunque no había visto a ningún saqueador en mucho tiempo, ya no sabía qué podría ser peor; si enfrentarse a uno teniendo tan pocas municiones, o no volver a ver a ningún otro ser vivo y realmente ser la última persona sobre la Tierra. Ninguna de las dos opciones sonaba bien en su cabeza.

Y mientras terminaba de prepararse para partir, Sasuke observó las ruinas que le servían de refugio y el cual había sido un restaurante en otros tiempos; había por lo menos una decena de mesas llenas de polvo, algunas derrumbadas por los impactos de las bombas, otras todavía de pie, como si aún esperaran a esos clientes que jamás regresarían. Así se sentía muchas veces, estancado en aquella ciudad, esperando por algo que quizá jamás pasaría, completamente solo. Ahora era extraño pensar que desde niño había ansiado la soledad y el silencio, pero ahora que era todo lo que tenía no podía evitar extrañar al mundo como era; incluso a sus ruidosos compañeros y a esas niñas chillonas y molestas que siempre lo seguían. Era inevitable no añorar los días en que todo estaba bien, y donde las grandes multitudes no eran algo que solo vivía solo en sus recuerdos. Incluso antes de la guerra las personas habían comenzado a evitarse para huir del contagio; el contacto físico se había prohibido terminantemente, sobre todo en los edificios públicos y las escuelas. Para quienes no habían muerto por el virus, los deportes y clubes fueron suspendidos, e incluso las clases regulares fueron reemplazadas por sesiones informativas sobre cómo mantenerse a salvo de posibles contagios. Y a pesar de las muertes todo parecía como el escenario perfecto en su cabeza, pues el mundo entero de pronto se había vuelto silencioso y solitario, pero entonces las muertes aumentaron, y, entre otras cosas, los soldados comenzaron a escasear en el momento en que el mundo entero estaba en guerra.

Una de las pocas cosas que aún podía recordar con tortuosa claridad era la mañana que los militares irrumpieron en la preparatoria. Con el emperador muerto por la enfermedad, y ante otra inminente crisis, el poder había pasado a manos del ejército, cuyo jefe había decretado que todo hombre mayor de catorce debía prestar sus servicios al país ante el inminente conflicto global. Sasuke también recordaba su reacción, apenas sorprendida mientras muchos de sus compañeros lloraban y suplicaban por no ser enviados lejos de sus casas, sin saber que lo peor apenas estaba por llegar. Entonces se preguntaba qué habría pasado con sus viejos amigos, si habrían logrado sobrevivir o habían perecido en algún frente de la batalla contra China, la India o Rusia. Pensaba también en su maestro, Kakashi, a quien la última vez que lo había visto fue como un general frente a una unidad con destino al frente ruso; pensaba mucho en su familia, aunque sus padres habían muerto antes de la Gran Infección, y su hermano había sido una las primeras víctimas antes de que el virus arrasara con casi toda la población. Y pensaba más que nada en la ironía de ver su más grande fantasía de niño convertida en realidad: ser el único hombre de pie. Pero aún para alguien que toda su vida se había jactado de odiar a la gente ruidosa y las multitudes el silencio podía ser terriblemente ensordecedor a veces, y la soledad tan dolorosa como un puñal en el pecho.

Pero no se permitió pensar mucho más en ello. Había pasado denasiados años viviendo en el pasado hasta decidir que era mejor apagar su mente y no permitirse recordar cómo era la vida antes del virus, o todo sería mucho más difícil. Por lo que se deshizo de cualquier pensamiento que no fuera sobre la ruta del día, la cual consistía en la misma de siempre: salir a revisar los diferentes puntos de la ciudad donde dejaba transmisores de onda corta activados en el mismo canal para que otros sobrevivientes pudieran encontrarlo, a pesar de que nadie nunca los había usado ni una sola vez en cinco largos años. Y como todos los días durante ese tiempo, cada radio estaba en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado. Sasuke revisó las baterías, comprobó los canales y la señal de cada uno, solo deteniéndose cuando el sol estaba en su punto más alto para descansar del sofocante calor, beber y comer algo; más derivados del azúcar y galletas saladas, las cosas que más odiaba en el mundo, pero que eran muy útiles para no morir de hambre.

Ya casi olvidaba el sabor del pan recién horneado y la fruta fresca; daría todo lo que poseía para volver a probar un simple jugo de tomates en las mañanas, pero nada fresco crecería allí, donde incluso la tierra estaba infectada. Muchas personas habían muerto por ello; el agua solo era consumible para aquellos inmunes al virus, una de las principales razones por las que cualquier persona buscaba mantenerse lo más lejos de allí, aún los inmunes, excepto él.

Había olvidado la última vez que había visto a otro ser humano, o la última vez que había hablado en voz alta; a veces, incluso, temía haber perdido su propia voz, pero estaba demasiado asustado como para intentar demostrar lo contrario. Había pasado tanto tiempo solo que incluso pensaba en que no sabría qué hacer si llegaba a ver a otro ser viviente alguna vez. Pero de nuevo bloqueó sus propios pensamientos, limitándose a terminar su improvisado almuerzo antes de recoger sus cosas y caminar sobre los escombros hasta su vehículo mientras el sol todavía estaba en su punto más alto.

El resto del día lo pasó buscando más provisiones en mercados abandonados y probando suerte con la cacería, pero hasta las ratas escaseaban, así que al final de la tarde solo empacó sus cosas e intentó regresar a su refugio, reparando en un último asunto antes de que el astro solar se escondiera por completo. Había olvidado apagar su radiotransmisor, así que el sonido de la estática llamó su atención cuando captó una voz conocida en la frecuencia en la que estaba, apagada levemente por el sonido de la estática.

Sasuke detuvo su vehículo, tomó su radio y probó varios canales antes de dar con el mismo mensaje que se transmitía una y otra vez en la misma frecuencia, atrapando solo el final del mismo, donde era su propia voz la que pronunciaba: "...el ejército brindará apoyo, comida y refugio para aquellos sobrevivientes que oigan este mensaje. Repito: soy el sargento Uchiha Sasuke de las Fuerzas Tácticas Especiales del Ejército Imperial. Ofrecemos seguridad y comida a todos los sobrevivientes que aún sigan en la ciudad. Tokio no caerá. Repito: Tokio no caerá...". El resto del mensaje eran solo más propaganda nacionalista y sus coordenadas; recordaba que toda su unidad aún estaba viva cuando había hecho esa grabación, cuatro años atrás, y ahora la ciudad entera había caído, y él era el único sobreviviente.

oOo

La mañana siguiente no hubo sueños ni pensamientos que lo atormentaran. La noche había sido tranquila y silenciosa, y su mente se había mantenido de la misma forma.

Sasuke despertó antes que la alarma e hizo sus ejercicios matutinos como todos los días; de nuevo buscó su ropa menos sucia y se puso las botas mientras masticaba el chocolate con más ganas de lo usual; el cielo estaba gris y pesado, lo que solo aumentó su buen ánimo. Habían pasado semanas desde las últimas lluvias, y el agua de su reserva empezaba a terminarse, así que eran buenas noticias. Al fin buenas noticias.

Mientras se preparaba para salir del refugio, reparó en la fecha que se mostraba en la diminuta pantalla de su reloj militar; era la mañana del 21 de julio, dos días antes de su cumpleaños, y del aniversario de su llegada a Tokio.

Un año más, pensó con resignación, terminando de guardar sus provisiones antes de volver a salir al exterior, listo para comenzar otra jornada revisando los radios y buscando más comida en el resto de la ciudad. Nunca hacía otra cosa, pero la rutina era su mejor aliada en aquel nuevo mundo, había aprendido eso durante su entrenamiento militar. Era lo único que de alguna forma podía mantenerlo cuerdo, por eso hacía lo mismo todos los días, sin importar el clima, o que ya no tuviera esperanza de encontrar a otro ser vivo; aun cuando sabía que era inútil y una pérdida de tiempo y recursos.

_Los hábitos del hombre forjan su propia fortuna_, solía decir Kakashi a sus hombres, o mejor dicho niños a los que debía convertir en soldados, y esa era la frase que Sasuke se repetía una y otra vez cada vez que pensaba en el futuro. Sus hábitos, su rutina, evitaban que se arrojara de cabeza desde el Monte Fūji cuando la soledad y el silencio eran demasiados, incluso para alguien como él. Después de todo, era lo único que tenía ahora para mantenerse ocupado.

Y mientras pensaba en eso, levantó la mirada de su almuerzo y la posó fijamente en la Torre de Tokio, la única antena de comunicación activa de todo el país que todavía permanecía erguida después de que los bombardeos derrumbaran la antena de Sky Tree. Entonces la lluvia comenzó, primero suave, después con fuerza, y cualquier pensamiento se diluyó como las gotas que golpeaban los sucios ventanales del edificio donde se estaba resguardando. Y así, de alguna forma, la ciudad ya no se veía tan vacía y silenciosa como siempre.

oOo

_Las explosiones y el zumbido de las balas volando sobre su cabeza lo aturdieron; la tierra mojada y los escombros volaban en todas direcciones mientras intentaba desesperadamente hundirse en la pequeña trinchera que lo protegía del ataque, sintiendo que había olvidado como respirar. El miedo lo había paralizado de tal manera que ni siquiera podía sentir el frío metal del cañón de su rifle presionando contra su mejilla sucia y agrietada, y cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba estático, tanto que solo aumentaba el pánico._

_Los gritos y chillidos de sus compañeros luchaban por sobreponerse al ruido de fondo de la batalla, igual que los de sus enemigos, y a lo lejos alguien gritó su nombre. Entonces, reuniendo el poco valor que aún tenía, respiró profundamente, y se levantó recargándose en su rifle, peleando con todas sus fuerzas porque sus miembros volvieran a responder._

_—¡Avancen! ¡Avancen! —exclamó alguien a lo lejos, pero su voz desesperada se vio apagada por un fuerte estallido mientras Sasuke sintió que una fuerza invisible empujaba su cuerpo lejos de su improvisado refugio, golpeándolo contra algo frío y duro tan fuerte que el poco aire que aún tenía dentro se le escapó en una violenta exhalación, mientras los zumbidos en sus oídos se convirtieron en un pitido tan intenso que ya no pudo escuchar nada más._

Sasuke abrió los ojos con pánico, tratando desesperadamente de llenar sus pulmones de aire mientras buscaba su arma, tardando varios segundos en bajar la guardia, recordando dónde estaba y porqué. Se había acurrucado junto a un escritorio mientras la lluvia caía torrencialmente, dormitando hasta que la alarma de su reloj lo despertó, anunciando que no faltaba mucho para el anochecer. Siempre usaba una alarma para despertar en la mañana y aprovechar el día, otra para recordarse volver al refugio, y otra más para recordar que tenía solo media hora antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de la ciudad. Era una costumbre que conservaba desde que su unidad se había instalado allí, y el estar solo la había vuelto aún más necesario.

Pasado el sobresalto provocado por sus pesadillas, dirigió su mirada hacia el exterior cuando un trueno sacudió la tierra, y se pasó una mano por el rostro para despejarse, verificando que su todo su equipo estuviera en su lugar. Estiró sus extremidades y notó que la lluvia se había convertido en una ligera llovizna. Era hora de volver.

Y mientras su camioneta se movía entre los escombros, dirigió una rápida mirada al cielo plomizo, posando los ojos en la parpadeante luz roja de la antena de la Torre de Tokio por sobre los nubarrones negros, y finalmente emprendió el camino al refugio.

oOo

Sasuke se mantuvo dentro del viejo restaurante los dos días siguientes, encerrado dentro del refrigerador, el lugar más seguro de todo el lugar debido a sus pesadas paredes metálicas.

La lluvia rápidamente se había transformado en una tormenta de potentes ráfagas de viento que sacudieron toda la ciudad, moviendo varios de los escombros y derribando otros, haciendo las calles tan peligrosas que no tuvo más alternativa que mantenerse a resguardo, usando un generador de combustible para mantener la energía y así poder trabajar en la reparación de algunos transmisores, linternas y otros aparatos, hasta que la tormenta finalmente terminó a la madrugada, y el sol volvió a aparecer en el horizonte la mañana siguiente.

Otro día soleado, pensó irónicamente mientras salía fuera del refugio, más preocupado por ver los daños causados por la tormenta que por el clima mismo después de todo el escándalo de edificios derrumbándose que lo había mantenido en vilo buena parte de la noche. Muchas de las calles estaban inundadas, y había toda clase de basura por doquier, pero salvo algunos ladrillos caídos y más ventanas rotas, nada nuevo. También quedaban algunos indicios de las lluvias, y la ciudad entera parecía brillar bajo el sol, sobre todo la Torre de Tokio, con su color rojo brillante.

Y por inercia, Sasuke encendió su radio, buscando la frecuencia del mensaje que se transmitía a diario, encontrando solo estática difusa, como si alguien estuviera tratando de usar su frecuencia.

Sorprendido por ello, buscó su equipo e intentó aislar la señal extraña, tratando de establecer algún tipo de contacto, solo consiguiendo más estática. Las comunicaciones debían haberse arruinado por la tormenta, o al menos esa le pareció la respuesta más lógica mientras seguía probando más frecuencias, sin ningún resultado, dejándolo solo un par de horas después, sabiendo qué era lo único que podía hacer para recuperar la señal: hacer la peligrosa travesía para volver al punto más alto de la ciudad.

Y de forma inconsciente, su mirada se posó en la cima de la torre. Y bufó.

oOo

Esa noche, las pesadillas fueron mucho más intensas que los días anteriores; la guerra, el virus, sus amigos y familia, todo se mezclaba en una desoladora caricatura de la que alguna vez fue su vida. Sasuke casi no durmió, y la mañana de su cumpleaños número 24 lo encontró alistándose para subir una vez más a la Torre de Tokio. Solo había hecho ese peligroso viaje una vez antes, cuando su unidad todavía lo respaldaba.

Completamente desprovistos de cualquier antena de comunicación después de los últimos bombardeos, los ingenieros habían decidido que aún podría usar la de la Torre de Tokio, que, aunque transmitía en un radio menor que su destruida compañera, la Sky Tree, y no había sido usada en casi tres décadas, aún seguía en pie y casi intacta. Ponerla en funcionamiento había costado varios meses de trabajo con sus medios tan limitados, y aquel primer mensaje había sido motivo de orgullo para todo el equipo; al menos hasta que el virus regresó a terminar con lo poco que había sobrevivido.

Sasuke movió la cabeza para despejar esas memorias y terminó de subir sus cosas a la camioneta, conduciendo hacia Minato con cuidado a causa de los escombros. Y la torre seguía allí, igual que tantos años atrás, prácticamente intacta aún después de los bombardeos a Tokio, salvo por algunos detalles como paredes de vidrios completamente destruidos, pero por lo demás la estructura se veía bastante sólida, igual que la última vez.

Le llevó cerca de una hora ingresar a través de las vigas caídas, y otra más asegurarse de que el sistema hidráulico funcionara correctamente para no tener que subir los más de tres kilómetros de escaleras, y casi sonrió al descubrir que, en efecto, aún servía. Por supuesto probó el elevador antes de emprender el ascenso, asegurándose de que resistiera su peso y el de su equipo; sin embargo, se mantuvo sujeto a una soga de seguridad en todo momento hasta que el aparato finalmente lo llevó hasta la cima, conteniendo la respiración cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y el aire fresco lo golpeó en el rostro, silbando en sus oídos como una bala de revólver. Sasuke se sintió momentáneamente aturdido, pero sin dejar de aferrarse a su soga caminó con cuidado sobre el largo camino de vidrios y hierros rotos de lo que alguna vez había sido el mirador, concentrándose, por un segundo, en la vista.

Desde allí arriba podían calcularse las consecuencias reales de la guerra, y toda la destrucción que había dejado a su paso; era desolador y atrapante al mismo tiempo, de una manera nostálgica que le recordó a aquellos días cuando el mundo aún no se había acabado y las personas ocupaban las calles de a millones. Se vio a sí mismo observando aquella misma vista que, pesar de las ruinas en las que sumía ahora, se veía más verde y llena de vida que nunca. Recordó todas las tardes que había pasado allí en su adolescencia, y también las interminables caminatas alrededor del mirador, pero de inmediato bloqueó esos recuerdos. Debía concentrarse en su objetivo, así que siguió caminando hasta las escaleras de mantenimiento, forzando la puerta para poder subir hasta donde se encontraba la sala de controles.

Con cuidado, ajustó su arnés y las cuerdas antes de subir por la pequeña escotilla hacia el piso superior, usando una vieja escalera de emergencia que soltó un pesado y peligroso chirrido bajo su peso. El equipo de telecomunicaciones estaba ahí, tan abandonado como el resto del lugar, pero aun así en buenas condiciones; la antena seguía firme y de pie, aunque estaba algo inclinada y húmeda, de seguro a causa de la tormenta, pero por lo demás todo parecía en orden.

Sasuke tardó un par de horas en revisar el equipo y descubrir cuál sería la mejor forma de volver a activar la señal. Luego comprobó que todas las consolas estuvieran en condiciones, sorprendiéndose de que, aunque viejos y algo obsoletos para la tecnología de poco antes de la guerra, todo seguía en perfecto estado, así que solo tuvo que secar los equipos, reconectar algunos cables y soldarlos a la antena, usando una computadora del ejército para calibrar la señal y ajustar la frecuencia. No fue demasiado difícil, ya que como sargento había ayudado muchas veces a hacer ese tipo de trabajos cuando el enemigo cortaba sus vías de comunicación en el campo de batalla, y era algo que se le daba especialmente bien.

No sintió hambre ni cansancio mientras trabajaba, y no se detuvo hasta estar seguro de que la torre estaba transmitiendo su mensaje otra vez. ¿Para qué molestarse?, se preguntó antes de encender su radio, teniendo el breve pensamiento de que volver a poner un mensaje tan viejo al aire era una idea estúpida, pero entonces recordó la misteriosa estática que se había interpuesto con su mensaje el día anterior; así que rápidamente volvió a usar su equipo para rastrear esa señal, buscando entre los distintos canales cercanos al suyo hasta que, de pronto, su radio captó la estática entrecortada una vez más, tardando varios minutos en poder aclarar el mensaje, el cual reproducía un sonido que lo dejó pasmado.

Era música.

Sasuke se olvidó inmediatamente de su pequeño logro, tan conmocionado por los solitarios acordes de guitarra que escuchaba en el radio que no pudo evitar levantarse con sorpresa. Conocía esa canción; conocía esa voz rasposa con marcado acento inglés, y conocía el disco al que pertenecía. ¿Acaso sería posible que alguien más estuviera transmitiendo desde Japón? Sasuke se tambaleó ligeramente debido a la impresión, con tan mala suerte que su pie se enredó en unos cables, tomándolo tan desprevenido que no pudo sujetarse de nada, y cayó por la trampilla, sin tener tiempo siquiera de buscar su soga de seguridad. Y lo último que pudo escuchar antes de caer al menos tres metros hasta el piso inferior fue aquella voz masculina, siempre acompañada por una melancólica guitarra.

oOo

Sasuke se sintió confundido cuando abrió los ojos, notando que todo a su alrededor era borroso, una mezcla de imágenes, rosas y sonidos discordantes; unos chicos en la escuela, niños jugando en una playa, una hermosa muchacha en un campo de flores. Todo pasaba tan rápido que no podía entender nada, hasta que la vorágine se detuvo, abriendo paso a los recuerdos.

De repente, se vio a sí mismo de adolescente, caminando en silencio junto a una joven hasta detenerse y recoger una flor silvestre para ella, que le sonrió por el gesto. Luego hubo una especie de flash cegador, y de inmediato vio a la misma muchacha parada junto al mirador de la Torre de Tokio, observándolo con una sonrisa antes de voltear y pedirle unirse a ella, y tras ese recuerdo la vio otra vez, aunque su cara ya no era de felicidad, sino de preocupación mientras, como todos a su alrededor, miraban las noticias en las enormes pantallas del centro. Después, de nuevo la luz cegadora, que ahora abrió paso a los soldados entrando en la escuela y obligándolo a salir del salón en medio de un grupo de aterrados chicos, y enseguida la escena pasó a su primera batalla, en el frente en Manchuria, luchando por respirar mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a su rifle, oyendo los disparos zumbaban incesantemente sobre su cabeza, y viendo los escombros volar por todas partes.

El caos de la guerra pasó tan rápido por su mente como un suspiro; en un instante, se vio a sí mismo de nuevo en el campo de batalla, disparando a otros seres humanos y esquivando disparos; revivió toda la devastación, el dolor, y el sufrimiento que había vivido incluso antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Vio la muerte frente a sus ojos, una y otra vez, rostros conocidos y otros extraños, hasta que, de pronto, el ruido de la guerra se detuvo. Los campos ralos y sin vida se reemplazaron por sábanas y paredes blancas; los gritos por el suave sonido de un monitor, y los miles de rostros de la muerte por solo uno.

—_Eres como él; siempre perdido en el espacio. Eres mi Major Tom —_le dijo una voz, la más que recordaba haber escuchado, y aunque de repente una luz cegadora le impedía ver con claridad, podía distinguir la pequeña figura de una mujer a su lado.

Y Sasuke sintió tanta paz como no había sentido en mucho tiempo, hasta que una enorme y terrible explosión destruyendo todo a su alrededor, haciendo que la conciencia regresara a él tan súbitamente como un golpe en el estómago, haciéndolo salir abruptamente de sus tenebrosos recuerdos, llenando sus pulmones de aire con tal violencia que el sonido gutural de su garganta retumbó en las paredes del lugar, haciendo temblar los escasos vidrios que aún conservaba. Después de eso, el dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza fue inmediato, y cuando intentó sentarse se dio cuenta de que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, y que el dolor corría desde su nuca hasta la punta de su pie derecho; también notó la sangre seca sobre el suelo, y la humedad de su cabello, pero se concentró en asegurarse de que su pierna no estuviera rota. Pero, aunque dolía como el demonio, todos los huesos seguían en su lugar, y Sasuke comprobó que su suplicio se debía solo a una torcedura, lo que significaba que no estaba condenado aún. La herida de su cabeza, sin embargo, era más preocupante por la cantidad de sangre que había derramado debido a la caída, pero quitando eso, no parecía ser muy grande ni profunda, así que solo se quitó las vendas que siempre llevaba en una de sus manos y con bastante esfuerzo se cubrió la hemorragia mientras un penetrante viento helado le congelaba la nariz. Al menos todavía podía sentirla. Y mientras terminaba de vendarse, el soldado reparó en que ya no podía escuchar la música. ¿O acaso lo habría imaginado? Decidió que así había sido, porque le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para intentar pensar ahora.

Después de unos cuantos minutos así, el joven suspiró y se acomodó sobre el suelo, decidiendo quedarse en ese mismo lugar hasta que el mundo a su alrededor dejara de dar vueltas sin control; luego probó pararse y caminar, y aunque el dolor seguía allí, era mucho más soportable que el de una fractura, y no le impediría emprender el regreso. Ajustó su soga de seguridad, con mucho cuidado esta vez, y decidió que era hora de marcharse apenas la alarma de su reloj le anunció que anochecería pronto; sin embargo, no podía irse sin su computador ni sus herramientas, así que, con más cuidado aún, regresó sobre sus pasos hacia la cabina de telecomunicaciones, teniendo especial precaución al subir la escotilla, teniendo también muy en cuenta que no podría resistir una segunda caída. Y fue casi a mitad de ese corto trayecto que lo oyó.

Al principio fue solo un sonido extraño, pero lo identificó rápidamente: era estática, la misma que se oía cada vez que se oía cuando encendía los radios de onda larga, solo que esta vez había otro sonido detrás, uno más confuso y limpio, entrecortado por el ruido blanco, y Sasuke, tan sorprendido como no había estado en mucho tiempo, reaccionó de inmediato al reconocerlo también.

Era el sonido de alguien intentando hacer contacto.

—_¿Sa...ke?_ —decía la voz, yendo y viniendo a través de la estática, haciendo que Sasuke se olvidara de la seguridad y escalara el trecho restante tan rápido como pudo —_¿Sa...ke? ¿Eres tú? ¿Me ...pias?_ —antes de que Sasuke lograra llegar al transmisor hubo una pequeña explosión de estática, y entonces, de la nada, la voz del otro lado se oyó con perfecta claridad —_¿Me copias? ¡¿Responde, Sasuke?! ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Sigues allí?!_

El transmisor entonces resbaló de sus manos cubiertas de sangre seca, y el corazón de Sasuke se paralizó, inmerso en un torbellino de emociones difíciles de descifrar. Y de inmediato se mordió el interior de la mejilla para comprobar que no estaba soñando, sintiendo como sus manos y rodillas temblaban al volver a agarrar el intercomunicador y sostenerlo frente a su mentón.

Llevaba más de media década sin ver ni oír a otros seres humanos, así que no estaba seguro de qué podría decir; solo se aclaró la garganta, encendió la grabadora, y, con algo de dificultad, susurró:

—¿Na... Naruto…? —Sasuke cerró los párpados fuertemente, casi con miedo, miedo de que se tratara de otro cruel producto de su imaginación, u otro sueño, pero todos sus miedos se despejaron cuando del otro lado del radio estalló una estridente risotada, seguida de gritos de alegría y un llanto feroz.

—_¡Oh, Dios santo! ¡Sí eres tú! ¡Y estás con vida!_ —exclamó Naruto, transmitiéndole su felicidad. En ese momento Sasuke sintió lágrimas picando en sus ojos, y una sonrisa de felicidad queriendo brotar de su pecho; y quiso decir tantas cosas, quiso reír a los gritos como su amigo, gritar, bailar y saltar de felicidad, pero solo pudo llorar en silencio mientras oía a Naruto hacerlo al otro lado de la señal —_¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que ni el apocalipsis podría contigo! —_siguió Naruto, y aunque Sasuke quiso cortar su llanto para responder, un pequeño escándalo al otro lado de la comunicación lo detuvo:

—_¡¿Es Sasuke?! ¡Sasuke!_ —exclamó una voz femenina, una que no creyó volver a oír jamás.

—¿Sakura? —respondió mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta, escuchando a la mujer llorar y reír en voz alta como su amigo. Y la felicidad fue tanta que Sasuke no supo cómo expresarla.

Eran ellos, eran sus amigos, y estaban con vida.

_—¡No puedo creerlo!_ —siguió Sakura, con algo de dificultad debido al llanto, apenas dándole tiempo de reponerse —_¡Oh, Dios! ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! ¡De verdad eres tú, Sasuke-kun!_

Sasuke rió tenuemente. El sentimiento de alegría y calidez se apoderó de él, haciéndole ver cuánto en realidad los había extrañado, y logrando, a su vez, que todo el dolor desapareciera.

—¿Cómo es que...? —murmuró, haciendo una pausa para que el llanto no regresara a cerrarle la garganta —, ¿cómo es que están con vida? Creí que todos en Japón...

—_Fuimos evacuados después de la guerra_ —explicó Naruto, volviendo a liderar la comunicación mientras hipaba —_Cuando perdimos el control sobre las colonias del continente nos vimos forzados a huir antes de que los chinos nos encontraran, pero entonces la segunda ola del virus comenzó y todas las fronteras fueron cerradas_ —se sorbió la nariz, un poco más calmado —_No pudimos regresar a casa, porque nos dijeron que ya no había nada a lo que regresar después de los bombardeos, y nosotros..._

_—Creímos que habías muerto —_añadió Sakura con suavidad. Luego hubo una larga pausa.

—_Dijeron que los pocos que habían logrado sobrevivir al bombardeo murieron por el virus_ —siguió Naruto. Sasuke escuchó atentamente, esperando otra pausa para retomar la palabra.

—Todos lo hicieron —musitó, tratando de esconder la nostalgia en su voz —Solo yo era inmune. Todos los civiles y mi unidad...

—_De verdad lo siento mucho_ —dijo su amigo de inmediato, y aunque no podían verse, Sasuke negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

_—¿Y has sobrevivido tú solo todo este tiempo?_ —inquirió Sakura, con la voz estremecida. Sasuke suspiró.

—No fui el único —admitió —Había otros que también eran inmunes, pero muchos de ellos se convirtieron en asesinos y saqueadores, y yo... yo tuve que... —suspiró una vez, intentando aligerar un poco más sus pulmones antes de hablar —Eran ellos o mis hombres, y al final, solo yo quedé en pie. Y creí que… creí que no había nadie más. En ninguna parte —murmuró, con la voz estremecida —Me alegra... Me alegra tanto saber que están vivos.

—_¿No creíste que te desharías tan fácil de nosotros, o sí?_ —Naruto y Sakura rieron, y, por primera vez en más de media década, Sasuke Uchiha se permitió reír también.

—_¡Y ahora que sabemos que estás bien, debes salir de Tokio y venir a Tokunoshima con nosotros!_ —siguió Sakura, tomándolo por sorpresa con esa nueva información.

—¿Tokunoshima? ¿Por qué están allí? —preguntó, sorprendido.

—_¿No lo sabes?_

—¿Qué cosa?

—_Fuimos evacuados a la isla porque el virus jamás llegó hasta aquí. Es único lugar seguro que queda en Japón. Debieron ordenarte que también evacuaras con tus hombres y los sobrevivientes antes de que el virus los matara._

—Perdimos toda comunicación después del último bombardeo —balbuceó Sasuke, todavía sin poder procesar el hecho de que había una zona segura. Una posibilidad real de sobrevivir —Las explosiones en las centrales eléctricas durante los últimos ataques provocaron un pulso electromagnético que destruyó todas nuestras vías de comunicación digitales, y destruyeron nuestra principal torre de comunicación; el gobierno nos dejó solos. Supimos del fin de la guerra por un viejo radio, y le tomó meses a mi equipo restaurar la antena de la Torre de Tokio para usar su señal y enviar un mensaje por satélite; pero por años no hemos tenido respuesta, así que...

—_Perdimos todos los satélites, Sasuke_ —dijo Naruto —_El ejército prefirió sacarlos de órbita antes de que otra nación lograra apropiarse de ellos..._

Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo. Su mensaje había estado transmitiendo durante años a ninguna parte; nadie sabía que ellos estaban allí. Y en ese instante, la frustración y el enojo amenazaron con atacarlo, pero procuró mantenerse enfocado.

—Pero, ¿cómo es que pudieron escuchar mi mensaje ahora?

—_Es la señal de onda larga_ —argumentó Sakura, con su tono de cerebrito —_Pudimos captarlo con nuestro equipo analógico. No es el más moderno, pero logró captar la nueva señal de inmediato._

—_Y así fue como te encontramos_ —Sasuke asintió una vez más. Tantos años perdidos depositando sus esperanzas en una señal completamente inútil... —_Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo_ —siguió Naruto —_Debes salir de Tokio y alcanzarnos cuanto antes. No puedes seguir viviendo allí, solo, ¡de veras! Tenemos una colonia aquí; hay comida, agua segura y refugio. También está la base. ¡El viejo General Kakashi se alegrará tanto de saber que estás con vida!_

—¿Kakashi? ¿Kakashi está allí? —preguntó, sintiendo la esperanza más viva que nunca.

_—¡Sí! ¡Muchos de nuestros amigos fueron enviados aquí desde sus puestos!_

—¿Muchos? —el corazón de Sasuke latió con fuerza, como si estuviera a punto de salírsele del pecho. Y quería preguntar por una persona, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo:

—_Bueno, no muchos..._ —suspiró Sakura, nostálgica —_Perdimos a Hinata y Neji Hyūga, ¿los recuerdas?_ —Sasuke lo hacía, pero no dijo nada —_Ambos no eran inmunes_… _Y también supimos de la muerte de Shikamaru Nara e..._—Sakura siguió hablando, pero entonces la estática regresó, y ya no pudo escucharla con claridad.

—_Oh, no_ —escuchó balbucear a sus amigos, antes de que la señal empezara a desvanecerse —_¡S...ke! ¡S...ke!_

—¡Naruto! —gritó Sasuke, sobresaltado. La estática se hizo más fuerte, y la señal más débil.

—_¡Debes salir de Tokio!_ —gritó Sakura entonces, logrando hacer oír su voz aún por sobre la estática _—¡Dirígete al sur! ¡Hay lanchas de salvamento en las costas de Kanoya y Makurazaki! ¡Puedes navegar hasta Tokunoshima!_

—_¡Pero... debes...ajar hasta allí antes del invierno_ —añadió Naruto, cuya voz fue interrumpida nuevamente por la mala señal de ondas —, _o la bahía se congelará y no p...drás salir de la isla hasta la primavera!_

—Solo faltan dos meses para eso —pensó Sasuke en voz alta, manipulando su radio para intentar limpiar la señal, pero era inútil; la estática se hacía cada vez más intensa.

—_¡Recuerda…! ¡Makurazaki…! ¡Isla Tokunoshima! ¡Intentaremos con...tarte de nuevo! ¡Y feliz cumpleaños, amigo!_ —fue lo último que escuchó antes de que la comunicación al fin se cortara tras una última explosión de estática.

Después, solo hubo silencio.

oOo

Sasuke no regresó a su refugio aquel día, ni al siguiente, esperando en vano volver a hablar con sus amigos. La señal era tan débil que no pudo hacer ningún tipo de contacto por radio, ni con ellos, ni con nadie. Y aunque la idea de abandonar todo y dirigirse a la isla de Tokunoshima a reunirse con los últimos sobrevivientes no había dejado su mente ni por un segundo, no podía tomar una decisión clara al respecto.

Saber que no estaba tan solo como había llegado a creer era asombroso, pero también confuso; Sasuke no sabía lo mucho que extrañaba el contacto humano hasta que había vuelto a hablar con sus amigos; ahora, era la primera vez en años que tenía una oportunidad de sobrevivir y comenzar de nuevo, una real, ¿por qué entonces no estaba preparándose para el viaje? La respuesta era sencilla: por mucho que deseara volver a ver a sus amigos y empezar una vida nueva, una parte suya no podía abandonar Tokio; no podía dejar todo lo que alguna vez había sido detrás.

Sasuke recargó la cabeza contra una pared y se permitió cerrar los ojos por un momento, dejando, por primera vez en años, que los recuerdos lo atacaran libremente. Entonces pensó en la sonrisa de su madre y la de su hermano, su primer raspón, el primer día de escuela, las incontables horas que había pasado con sus amigos…y también la recordó a ella.

Recordó la primera vez que la había visto, cuando solo eran niños; recordó la cálida sensación de sus suaves brazos alrededor de su espalda, y también el enojo que, sin darse cuenta, se había transformado en anhelo por sus abrazos. Muchas cosas habían cambiado después de la primera pandemia del virus, no solo para la ciudad, sino también para las vidas de cada familia. Su hermano mayor y el padre de Yamanaka Ino habían sido de las primeras víctimas; eso los había acercado de alguna manera, pues siempre coincidían en el hospital, hasta que la enfermedad pudo más, llevándose a ambos en un parpadeo, pero aun así ellos no dejaron de coincidir.

Sasuke apretó los párpados con fuerza, como si de esa forma las imágenes pudieran verse más claras en su cabeza, y recordó el día que supo que se había enamorado de la molesta y ruidosa chica que siempre se colgaba de él; lo difícil que había sido no demostrar sus celos cada vez que la veía hablar con otros chicos, y el esfuerzo sobrehumano que había tenido que hacer para confesar sus sentimientos en medio de una pandemia, tragándose su orgullo luego de que ella asegurara que lo suyo había sido solo un amor de niños. Así era Ino, siempre hermosa e impredecible y capaz de sacar los sentimientos más extraños en él, y, por alguna extraña razón, había decidido seguir amándolo a pesar de sus desplantes, y él, sin darse cuenta, también se había enamorado de ella. Y entonces el virus desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido, pero la guerra estalló, separándolos para siempre.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y los posó en el cielo nocturno, todavía escuchando sus gritos llamándolo, y el paralizante temor de no solo de tener que dejar a su hogar y sus amigos de un momento para otro, sino del hecho de que esa podría ser la última vez que volvería a verla.

Por eso prefería no recordar, porque solo lo hacía todo más difícil. No obstante, aunque por años evitara pensar en ella y recordarla, sabía que la única razón para permanecer en aquella ciudad en ruinas todo ese tiempo había sido la esperanza de volver a verla, aun cuando hubiera perdido la esperanza hacía tiempo, una parte suya siempre esperaba que Ino regresara. Por eso había llenado la ciudad de transmisores, por eso los revisaba todos los días, por eso se había quedado luego de que toda su unidad muriera, por ella. Solo por Yamanaka Ino.

Era tan doloroso siquiera imaginar que la única chica a la que había amado podría haber corrido la misma suerte que todos los demás, que por eso se convencía a sí mismo cada día de que revisar los radios era solo una rutina; nunca se atrevía a pensar que lo hacía por ella, aun cuando en el fondo lo sabía, así como sabía que Ino no habría jamás regresaría.

Sasuke sintió sus ojos aguarse una vez más mientras seguía contemplando el anochecer, y entonces levantó un puño y golpeó la pared, lleno de la rabia y frustración que había contenido por años. Quiso llorar, pero seguía siendo más grande obstinación, así que, como tantas otras veces, se tragó sus lágrimas y al fin se levantó, negándose a dejarse consumir una vez más por la tristeza.

oOo

Un mes se pasó tan rápido que apenas habría tenido tiempo de notarlo si no fuera porque las hojas de los árboles habían empezado a teñirse de amarillo, y los días a hacerse más cortos. El otoño había llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y rápidamente se había apoderado de la ciudad, llenándola de colores, pero volviéndola más fría y vacía que nunca.

Ya no había mucho tiempo antes de que la bahía que separaba la isla grande de Tokunoshima se congelara; debía salir de Tokio si quería atravesarla navegando antes de que el invierno lo atrapara una vez más allí, algo que no podía permitirse.

Ya no había marcha atrás en su decisión; luego de conseguir comunicarse con Naruto una vez más después de aquel día, este le relató la ruta y el itinerario de su viaje. Tardaría solo dos semanas en llegar a la bahía, y allí un día más de travesía en una de las lanchas que los militares habían dejado en las costas al evacuar; Naruto y Sakura esperarían por él en la región costera para indicarle el camino, y después los tres dirían adiós definitivamente al que alguna vez había sido su hogar, pues ninguno sabía si alguna vez podrían regresar, aun siendo inmunes a la enfermedad.

Sasuke finalmente reunió todo lo necesario para el viaje casi a finales de noviembre (dedujo, guiándose por la fecha de su reloj), cuando el frío había comenzado a hacerse sentir en serio, y los días se habían acortado mucho más. Partiría al día siguiente, apenas despuntara el alba, y ya no se detendría hasta la bahía, ni mucho menos miraría atrás. Era hora de dejar ir el pasado y seguir adelante.

Preparó una mochila con una muda y abrigo; algunas herramientas necesarias, su equipo del ejército, armas y algunas provisiones. También recogió los pocos suministros médicos que todavía tenía, empacando casi todo, con excepción del vendaje que todavía tenía machas de la sangre de su cabeza.

Sasuke observó la vieja y ennegrecida tela y la sujeto junto a su rostro por un momento; había usado esa misma venda por tanto tiempo y había pasado por tanto que le sorprendía que los hilos aún no se hubiesen deshecho, por lo que estaba muy agradecido, ya que ese simple trozo de tela sucia era la última cosa que había tenido de Ino, la última vez que la había visto. Y recordarla, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo hizo sonreír.

Ella había sido reclutada también, como oficial médico, y sus caminos se habían cruzado después de dos años en Manchuria, una de las regiones más conflictivas de la batalla entre China y Japón por el control de una de las últimas reservas de agua dulce del continente. Sasuke había sido herido en el brazo por la esquirla de una mina durante una misión de reconocimiento, y al llegar a la tienda médica, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Ino esperando para atenderlo, y aún más grande fue la preocupación de ella al verlo llegar cubierto de sangre y junto a un compañero muerto. Sasuke podía recordar sus expresivos ojos verdes aguados por las lágrimas, pero aun así portándose como toda una profesional al atender sus heridas sin perder la compostura frente a sus colegas.

Ella lo vendó con esa misma tela oscurecida por el tiempo; luego, cuando estuvieron a solas, lloró, lo besó, lo golpeó y volvió a besarlo antes de abrazarlo muy fuerte y decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado, y a Sasuke le hubiera gustado poder decirle lo mismo, pero solo se limitó a sentirla a su lado y guardar el aroma de su cabello en su memoria.

Esa fue la primera noche que estuvieron juntos, y también la última, porque el cuartel fue atacado durante la madrugada, y el equipo médico había sido la prioridad de los soldados chinos. Ellos asesinaron a todos los médicos y enfermeras haciendo explotar el hospital, llevándose también las vidas de cientos de heridos; Sasuke logró sobrevivir porque estaba al otro lado del edificio, y logró salir antes de que las explosiones terminaran de destruirlo todo. Y aún recordaba con amarga claridad el último abrazo; la manera casi dolorosa en la que se aferró a Ino antes de que ella saliera de su habitación para seguir cumpliendo con sus obligaciones, como si alguna parte suya presintiera que sería la última vez que la vería. Y aunque lo sentía, aunque su mundo se derrumbaba una vez más al perderla, de nuevo no pudo decir nada, aun sabiendo que eso podría perseguirlo por el resto de su existencia, como, de hecho, sucedió. Sin embargo, ella parecía una experta en exteriorizar sus propios pensamientos.

Sasuke aún podía sentir su mano pequeña y suave acariciando su mejilla con cariño, mientras susurraba con aliento cálido en su oído:

_Sobrevive. Regresa a mí, y yo regresaré a ti, mi Major Tom._

Le dijo, y él solo asintió como respuesta, guardándose todas las palabras que ahora se arrepentía de no haberle dicho. Después ella se fue, tan rápido que pareció como si nunca hubiera existido; aquella bella y risueña chica a la que tanto había amado se había esfumado y ya no regresaría.

La única razón que por tanto tiempo había tenido para vivir ya no existía, y aun así la había esperado fiel y tontamente por más de media década en el que había sido el hogar de ambos, y al final de aquel doloroso y reflexivo viaje sobre sus recuerdos decidió que ya no había nada que lo retuviera allí. La esperanza ahora estaba en todas los sobrevivientes de la colonia Konoha; Naruto le había dicho que necesitaban manos para trabajar en la cosecha, ayudar en la construcción de la nueva ciudad, pero sobre todo para levantar a la humanidad desde sus cimientos.

Empezar de nuevo.

Sasuke se repitió esas palabras mientras terminaba de empacar agua para el viaje en su camioneta. Se preguntó si el viejo motor resistiría todo el trayecto hacia la bahía, pero decidió no pensar demasiado en eso o encontraría otra excusa para no emprender la travesía.

Tenía miedo, no solo por lo que podría encontrar en el camino, sino del futuro, pero sobre todo de dejar su vida atrás. En Tokio estaban sus recuerdos de la infancia; su vieja escuela, las tumbas de su familia, las de sus hombres, y todos sus recuerdos. Nunca había estado fuera más que para pelear, y ciertamente nunca solo. En Tokio estaba la promesa que le había hecho a Ino, y todos sus recuerdos junto a ella, los cuales, decidió, no podía llevar consigo.

La había amado, más que a su propia vida, más de lo que alguna vez había amado a algo o alguien, y por eso era tan doloroso recordarla, porque ella era como un soplo de aire fresco en una tarde calurosa, como un cálido abrazo en una noche helada de diciembre, pero, más que nada, ella era su única esperanza en el fin del mundo. Pero, aunque el mundo estaba jodido, la humanidad todavía se mantenía en pie; y ser parte de esa nueva sociedad debía ser su esperanza, no un recuerdo de un amor truncado por el apocalipsis. Debía poner su corazón en el lado correcto, como solía decirle Ino, y ya no podía seguir deteniendo su vida. Era hora de seguir adelante.

Al fin dejó aquella estructura vieja y derruida que le había servido como refugio durante todos esos años, las calles llenas de escombros, trozos de metal y vidrios rotos; observó los sombríos y enormes edificios por última vez, conduciendo fuera de la ciudad en dirección a la ciudad de Minato mientras permitía a sus recuerdos embargarlo por última vez.

Entonces empezó a escuchar la música en su cabeza; una guitarra solitaria, y la voz clara y profunda de David Bowie saliendo de las bocinas mientras Ino recostaba la cabeza sobre sus piernas, solo disfrutando del momento dentro de su habitación.

_Ground control to Major Tom..._

Repetía la voz de su cabeza mientras ellos solo escuchaban, tomándose de las manos, solo compartiendo el momento. A Ino le gustaba llamarlo Major Tom, porque decía que siempre parecía estar en el espacio, muy lejos de cualquier otro ser humano; ella era la única que podía llamarlo de esa forma sin ganarse un golpe en la nariz, y eso había hecho que esa canción fuera especial para ambos. Entonces, Sasuke recordó el día de su cumpleaños, en la torre, cuando creyó oírla en una de las frecuencias activas, aunque el recuerdo era algo borroso, pero podía identificar los suaves acordes de la introducción a la perfección; aunque de nuevo decidió que solo había sido producto de su imaginación, y siguió con su camino, deteniéndose, una vez más, junto a la estructura roja y blanca de la Torre de Tokio.

Esa sería la última vez que pisaría aquel lugar; la última vez que usaría aquel elevador, y muy probablemente sería también la última vez que alguien vería la ciudad desde lo que alguna vez fue la cima del mundo para todo Japón. Así que Sasuke procuró prestar atención a cada detalle, cada imagen, sonido y olor. Quizá sería uno de los pocos recuerdos que se permitiría llevarse a su nueva vida, o quizá solo necesitaba una despedida y un cierre adecuados; de cualquier forma, inspiró profundamente cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, permitiendo que el viento le silbara una vez más en los oídos. Sasuke tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento cuando se vio cegado por la luz del amanecer apareciendo por el horizonte, y aunque la luz era molesta en su rostro, no se atrevió a dejar de observarla.

Caminando hasta lo que una vez había sido un mirador, se sujetó a la barandilla de seguridad con ambas manos y observó la belleza de la aurora, con sus colores tan cálidos como el clima.

Esa sería la última vez, se dijo, desenrollando la sucia y vieja venda de su mano para atarla al frío metal de la barandilla como símbolo. Estaba dejándola ir, dejando ir a su pasado y todo el dolor; tenía que hacerlo, aunque aún por dentro se sintiera incorrecto. Su poco tiempo con su familia, con sus amigos, y principalmente con Ino había sido maravilloso, pero ahora era una carga demasiado pesada para seguir llevándola sobre sus hombros.

Entonces su mirada se posó en un trozo de vidrio partido que aún quedaba de lo que alguna vez fue el mirador, y sus ojos se abrieron con sobresalto cuando vio en él la imagen de una bonita chica de cabello rubio. Sasuke suspiró; había visto aquello tantas veces en sus sueños que no le prestó atención. Deseó pensar que era la manera de Ino de también dejarlo partir.

—¿Major Tom? —Sasuke volvió a observar la imagen en el sucio cristal, y se congeló de inmediato, poniéndose rígido de pies a cabeza. La imagen de Ino seguía tras él, con sus expresivos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, pero Sasuke estaba demasiado impactado por el sonido de su voz como para notarlo, pues aunque había soñado despierto con ella cientos de veces, nunca había oído su voz con tal claridad como entonces.

Y durante varios tensos segundos no se atrevió a voltear, solo contemplando la imagen difusa frente a él, pensando en la crueldad de su mente. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que algo allí no era una alucinación ordinaria en cuanto la vio limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter azul.

—Te dije que regresaría. Que te encontraría aún en el fin del mundo —le dijo ella, y entonces Sasuke volteó con tal violencia que se torció el cuello, pero la incomodidad de sus vértebras no fue tanta como el impacto de ver a Ino allí, a solo unos metros de él, mirándolo con esa sonrisa que creía casi olvidada. Y sus ojos se abrieron como platos una vez más al comprobar que ahora su imagen no se limitaba solo a vagos reflejos, sino que era como en sus recuerdos, igual que una hermosa aparición; a Sasuke casi le dolió la forma en que su mente la representaba, tan exactamente idéntica a la verdadera Ino que era doloroso. Así que solo pudo retroceder todo lo que le permitió la barandilla, aún más impactado que momentos antes cuando la falsa Ino lo siguió, dando dos pasos igual de temblorosos que los suyos hacia él.

—Soy yo —dijo ella, extendiendo las manos, con las lágrimas una vez más amenazando en su mirada; lágrimas no solo de tristeza, sino de felicidad. Mas Sasuke no cedió; ya había soñado demasiadas veces con lo mismo, y no estaba seguro de poder soportar otro engaño de su mente.

Con la luz del amanecer a sus espaldas, ella se veía aún más hermosa e irreal que en sus sueños, y Sasuke se vio tentado a correr hacia ella y abrazarla, pero no lo hizo, temiendo que al hacer cualquier movimiento ella desapareciera para siempre.

—¿No me recuerdas? —Preguntó ella entonces, tan descorazonada que casi pudo sentir el dolor en sus palabras; fue en ese momento que Sasuke reaccionó, dejando de apartarse al fin.

—¿Eres...real? —Sasuke se hubiera sentido muy estúpido si no hubiese estado tan estupefacto e inmerso en su dolor. Ella no dijo nada, solo parpadeó, le sonrió, y sin darle tiempo a nada más terminó de acortar la distancia entre ambos y lo abrazó, y Sasuke, aunque demasiado sorprendido para responder de inmediato, apenas sintió el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, supo que era real, que no estaba soñando, que ella estaba allí, a su lado una vez más

—Pensé… Por tanto tiempo creí… Creí que estabas muerto —Ino lloró sobre su hombro, apretando su abrazo como si nunca más quisiera dejarlo ir, igual que Sasuke a ella apenas recuperó sus sentidos.

Y deseó poder decirle muchas cosas, tantas palabras que por tanto tiempo se había guardado, hacerle tantas preguntas y contarle tantas cosas, pero no lo hizo, no porque no quisiera, sino porque sintió que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir no podría describir la felicidad que sentía en ese instante. Así que, en lugar de eso, solo abrazó a su persona amada, y tan pronto se aseguró nuevamente de que ella era real, por primera en todo aquel terrible fin del mundo, lloró de felicidad.

* * *

_**N **__del **A: **_

**Bueno, como siempre, llego tarde a la fiesta xD**

**Pueden adivinar quién escribió este fic? La respuesta los sorprenderá jaja**

**Saludos!**


End file.
